


A Good Man

by PsychoMooseSammy



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Donolinc, Fluff, M/M, Mafia 3, Morning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMooseSammy/pseuds/PsychoMooseSammy
Summary: Just some feel good fluff because these babies deserve some down time.





	

Low music lulled through the motel room, remaining in one room and gently cutting off at any door way. The radio played at such a low volume next to their temporary bed, lyrics by Credence Clearwater Revival tangling themselves with the rustle of blankets. Lincoln's half asleep, waning in and out of reality, swearing _Born on the Bayou_ was made up by his sleepiness. He chuckles in the back of his throat when his eyes open, wondering why he thought that when he had heard the song many times over the radio. The same radio played The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Otis Reeding, all these and more and Lincoln loved it all. The songs felt real to him, felt like he had lived them. Felt like he roamed two thousand miles just to call this dock his home. To call _John_ his home. In his sleepy state he rolls over to face the man next to him. He wraps his arms around him, one hand massaging the back of his head. John wakes lazily, stretching and yawning in place like a cat. "What time is it?" He tries to squirm around Lincoln to see the clock, barely able to catch a glimpse at the clock hands over him "Don't matter." John sighs, and nestles back into his pile of pillows and blanket cocoon. "Ya know, it's gonna happen soon. You're gonna own this city." He speaks between yawns. Lincoln hums "Gonna build a school in the Hollow." John stares up at him for a second, his eyes stuck in awe of how a man this good could possibly get mixed up in all this mafia shit. He tells him all the time, but again couldn't hurt "You're a good man, Lincoln."


End file.
